One Love, Two Mouths
by vauseman.elite
Summary: This Fanfic is about Laylor (Taylor Schilling and Laura Prepon) instead of Vauseman (Piper Chapman and Alex Vause)
1. The First Meet

**• The events don't align with the ones in real life, it's easier to make plots this way. Enjoy! •**

It was three days before our first shoot on orange. Taylor and I decided to go out for coffee since we would have to get naked and take a shower together on Monday. I put on a black pair of jeans and a white button up, then I put on a bit of make up. I hop into my car and start driving to Taylor's apartment. After twenty minutes of driving I finally get there. As soon as I get out of my car my stomach starts twisting and turning. I walk into the lobby and head onto the elevator and press the button for the top floor. As I'm waiting, I start to freak out. "What if she thinks I'm weird? What if I say the wrong thing and she gets offended?" Then I realize that I need to pee. "Really? Now you decide that you gotta pee?" Finally the elevator stops and I head to Taylor's door. I knock three times and waited a few minutes but no one answered. Then I knocked again and while I was waiting I started to text Taylor so I could let her know that I was waiting. Before I could get finished typing she opened the door. She was standing there. In a towel. My god, she looked perfect. "Sorry I'm running a little late." she said with a half smile. I could barely manage to say "it's okay" without choking on my words. "Come on in, there's some drinks in the fridge if you want something." she said as I just stood there. I couldn't stop looking at her body. "Laura?" she says, snapping me out of my trance. "Sorry." I said giggling. I walk into her house. It smelled like vanilla, and was beautifully decorated. "I'm gonna go finish getting ready." she said pointing to her room. Before she walked away I said "Do you have a bathroom I can use?" "Down the hall to the left." She said with a beautiful smile. As soon as I get in there I pee and then wash my hands. I splash some water onto my face. Why was I so attracted to her? Anyone would be, but I've never felt like this toward a girl before. After I get done trying to snap myself out of her trance I walk back into her living room and sit on her couch. Then she calls me into her bedroom. She was standing there, with just her bra and a light blue pair of jeans on. "Which shirt do you think looks better?" she said holding up a black t-shirt and then a white one. I couldn't help but stare at her. She was so fucking pretty. I smiled and said "They'd both look great on you." "Fuck!" I thought to myself. Why did I say that? This is the first time we're meeting in person I say that!? Oh my god. "Thanks" Taylor said blushing and smiling. "I think I'm going to wear the black one." I just smiled and walked out of her room. As I waited, I noticed my hands were shaking. Then Taylor walks out. "You ready?" I say. "Yea" she responds with a smile. "It about time." I say with a laugh. "Oh hush" she says with a big grin. As I'm standing in the hall, waiting for Taylor to lock her door. I notice how great her ass looks in her jeans. She turns around and starts walking towards me. All of a sudden she trips over her own foot. I catch her before she can fall. I laugh as she steadys herself. "I'm such a clutz" she says laughing. We get in the elevator and head out to my car. I open the passenger door for her. Then I get into the drivers seat. We head to Starbucks. "You drive fast" she says with a smirk. "I tend to go a little over the limit" I say with a grin. We finally arrive at Starbucks. "Do you wanna go in, or do you wanna go through the drive through?" I ask her. "We can go in" she says. We get out and start heading to the door when some fans walk up to me. "Laura, we love That 70's show! Can we take a picture with you?" "Sure" I say as I grab the girls phone and take a picture. "Thank you so much!" they say as they start to walk away. "Sometimes I wish I could wear a disguise." I say. "Why?" Taylor asks intrigued. "Don't get me wrong, I love my fans. But it's overwhelming at times." I say opening the door for Taylor. We walk into the Starbucks and get in line to order.


	2. The Coffee

**• Continuing in the line at Starbucks•**

After waiting ten minutes Taylor and I finally get to order. I let Taylor order first. She orders a Caffé Vanilla Frappuccino. "That'll be $3.50" the man at the cashier said. Taylor went to pull her wallet out of her purse, pushing her arm out of her purse I said "I'm paying, I insist." "I'll have what she's having" I say to the man. "That'll be $7.07" he said. I give the man the money and put a little extra in the tip jar. Taylor and I go to sit down. While I'm trying to cross my legs, I accidentally rub against Taylor's foot. "What's your angel Prepon?" she says with a giggle. "What do you mean?" I say with a smile while a bit confused. "First you buy me coffee and now your trying to play footsie" she says with a smirk. "Well, the buying you coffee part was just me being nice. I don't know how to explain the footsie part." I say with a wink and a giggle. Then we talk and drink our coffee for thirty minutes. "Well, this has been nice Prepon." Taylor says with a smile. "What's up with you calling me Prepon?" I say with a slight smile. "I don't know, I just like saying it." Taylor says with a big smile while also slightly blushing. "Well Schilling, we should do it again sometime." I say with a giggle. Then we get up, throw out trash away, and head to my car. As I'm parking in front of Taylor's apartment Taylor asks "Are you going to the party tomorrow that Jenji is throwing?" "Of course I am! I wouldn't miss our first casting party." I say with a big grin. "Well Prepon, make sure you find me there." she says with a wink. "I'll make sure of it." I say as she's getting out of my car. "Thanks for this." She says as I'm walking her to the building. Then we hug each other bye. As I'm walking back to my car my heart is racing. Today was a great day. I can't wait for tomorrow night.

 **• Sorry for the short chapter. Make sure you leave a review if you want me to keep posting more •**


	3. The Party

**• The day of the party•**

Tonight's gonna be amazing. Honestly I'm so ready to see Taylor. I'm also ready to get to know everyone else but Taylor, Taylor is who I'm ready for. I need to pick out a nice outfit. I need to impress her. What are you saying Laura? Why do you need to impress her? Also, why are you think talking to yourself? "I'm so dumb" I say out loud realizing that I was having a conversation with myself in my head. "No of these outfits are good enough!" I shout a little loud. I finally find a nice black dress. I tried it on and it was a bit tight but it would look great with my matching heels. I take off the dress and get in the shower. After I finish washing, I put on my robe, do my makeup, then I put on my outfit. I have to admit I look hot as fuck. I then realize that it's 8:45 and I was supposed to be at the club at 9:00. "Oh my god I'm running late!" I grab my purse but then I put it down, remembering that Natasha was paying for everyone's drinks. "She's so sweet." I say with a smile. I then get into my car and start driving. I speed up, desperately trying to make it on time. When I arrive it's 9:13. "I'm only a little late" I say freshening my lipstick in my mirror. Then I get out of my car and start walking into the club. When I walk in I see almost the whole cast there dancing. I walk up to Natasha, Uzo, and Lavern who are buzzed. I hug all of them and then I see Taylor sitting at the bar. I go and tap her shoulder. She turned around and said "It's about time you got here." She said with a smirk. "At least I didn't show up in my towel." I say with a giggle "It would've been nice to see you in a towel." She said with a wink. I blush and turn my head so she can't see. Then I order a Margarita. Taylor then ordered us some shots. "Taylor, are you serious?" "Come on Prepon, it's just 5 shots. You can do this." She says giggling. We both take all 5 shots. Then me and Taylor both down three or four beers. Feeling a little buzzed, I drag Taylor to go dance. We both dance our hearts out. "Let's go get another drink" Taylor said, as she dragged me to the bar. We both downed a beer and then she ordered 5 more shots. She looked at me with a grin, but this grin was different. Is was a devilish grin. But it sure did turn me on. "Let's play a game" she said. "What is it?" I said while raising my eyebrow. "We kiss, and whoever breaks the kiss has to take a shot" she says while slightly slurring her words. I take a minute to think and then I say "You're on Schilling!" She starts to come in for the kiss. Her lips touch my and it was like electricity flowing through my body. I put my tongue on her bottom lip, waiting for her to allow me to enter her mouth. She then allows me in. My tongue danced with her. Then I added a bit of force and she let out a slight moan. I break the kiss and say "Was that a moan I heard Schilling?" with and evil smirk. "Maybe, but you have to take a shot" she said with a giggle. So then I downed the alcohol and then I kissed her again. The game went on until we were down to one shot each. "This is it Prepon, this is where I win" she said confidentiality. "We'll see about that" I said with a wink. I then went in for the kiss. As our tongues were battling for dominance I start drawing patterns on Taylor's thigh. With my free hand I pulled her out of her seat. I then stood up and pulled our bodies closer which made her let out a moan. "Laura" she said breathaly. "Yes?" I said quickly. "I want you to fuck me. Right here, right now." I then pulled her out on to the dance floor. It was dark and there was so much going on around us that no one would notice. I then start grabbing her ass and then I rub my hand up her thigh. I then slide my hand down the waist band of her underwear. Then I place my hand on her perfectly shaved mound. I slide my finger onto her slit. I start teasing her opening while purposely bumping into her hardened clit. "You're so wet babe" I whisper to her. "Laura" she moans. "What is it?" I ask with I smirk. "I want you inside of me. Now." She's whines. I then enter two digits into her. "Oh fuck!" she exclaims. "You've gotta be quiet" I whisper to her. I then slip in a third digit. Before she yells I kiss her, stopping the noise. She then pulls away and says "I'm g- g- gonna cummm" she says hardly being able to form her words. I then fasten my pace and whisper "Cum for me baby." The then start kissing her neck and then her lips as she starts to moan. Her body then goes into a spasm. I slow down my pace, but I keep going to help her ride out this amazing orgasm. When she gets done I kiss her neck and then I nibble on her ear. We then head over to the bar and sit down. Taylor says "I'm gonna go home. I'm a bit tired" "I think I'm gonna go too. I'll see you Monday Schilling." I say with a wink. "I'm looking forward to it." She says with a smirk. Before she walks away I face palm and say "fuck." "What's wrong?" She says looking concerned. "I forgot to get a driver." I said feeling dumb. "Well mine can drop you off at your hotel" she says. "Are you sure?" I say wanting her to say yes. Any moment I can spend with her I want to. "Of course!" She says. As we get into her limo I grab her ass. When we get in she whispers to me "come to my place." "What's gonna happen there Schilling?" I say with a smirk. "You'll have to come and find out. And trust me, you will cum." She says with a wink.


	4. The Elevator Ride

**• continuing in the back of the limo•**

I get onto Taylor's lap, facing her I grab her face and kiss her violently. Her lips are so soft. I put my tongue on her bottom lip, waiting for her to let me enter. She quickly accepts and our tongues do a beautiful dance. I then cup her boobs as she grabs my ass. All of a sudden the limo stops. We arrived at Taylor's apartment. She then tells her driver thanks and gives him my keys so he can pick up my car and bring it here. We then rush inside to the lobby and hop onto the elevator. We couldn't wait any longer. Taylor then pushes a button and the elevator stops. She pushes me against the wall and then grabs my leg and brings it up to her side, giving her an easier access to my wet pussy. She the slides her hand into my underwear. She teases me by rubbing around my wet folds. "Please." I say gasping. "What do you want Prepon?" she says with a smirk. "T- t- t- take me" I say hardly able to speak. She then pulls down my underwear and licks around my entrance while rubbing my clit. "Taylor" I moan. She then slid in two digits knuckle deep causing my hips to jump forward. As I feel my pussy getting wetter by then minute she whispers in my ear "Cum for me baby. Scream my name when you do it" she then fastens up her pace. I feel my walls start to tighten as my body goes into spasm I scream "Oh fuck Taylor, oh my god, oh my goddddd" she slows down while letting me ride out the wave of my orgasim. After my body calms down she pulls out her fingers and licks my juices off of them. She then says "I told you, you would cum." With that devilish smirk that light a fire in the pit of my stomach.


	5. Perfect

**•continuing on the elevator•**

After I give Taylor a big slap on her perfect ass, I push the button to go to the top floor. The rest of we way up, Taylor has me pinned against the wall. Kissing me with her soft lips. The elevator then stops and we don't hesitate to get off. We run to her room and she quickly unlocks her door. After she gets it unlocked we strip each other naked. Our clothes are strung all over the floor. Taylor then turns on the shower. When the water is just right we get in together. "A little practice wouldn't hurt" she says with a wink. (Referring to our shoot on Monday.) I then grab her and pull her close. I run my hands down her sides. I then grab the back of her head and put her lips on mine. We then start to kiss. It wasn't a heated kiss like before. It was gentle, and soft. I then turn her around and I grab the bottle of body wash. I pour some into my hands and rub it on the back. I then move down to her butt, and then her thighs. After I make my way back up I grab her waist and pull her body close to mine. "Thank you for this." she softly says to me. I then kiss the side of her neck and then her cheek. After I rinse the body wash off of her we get out of the shower. She then walks over to her cabinet and gets two towels. I just stare at her beauty. She is damn near perfect. Who am I kidding? She is fucking perfect.

 **•Sorry for the short chapter. I've got a plan for this story. I just need a bit of time :)•**


	6. Coin Filp

**Some of you asked me to make paragraphs in my chapters and I'm gonna start doing that in this one. Thanks for the support.**

 **(Continuing from the shower scene)**

After Taylor and I dried off she got us two robes and we went and laid on her bed. As I'm laying there I'm thinking about what we are. If this is just meaningless sex or are we going to become something. I really think I'm falling for her.

"What are you thinking about?" She says while rubbing my arm. "Nothing" I say with a half smile. "Are you sure" she says in a concerned tone. "I'm thinking about you babe" I say with a smile. Then I give her a kiss on the cheek.

She then gives me a kiss and says "it's late, we should go to bed." "Okay" I respond. I then get under the covers and turn off the lamp that's on the side table beside of me. I then turn on my side and cuddle Taylor, making her my little spoon. I then drift off to a beautiful, wonderful sleep.

 **\- The Next Morning -**

I wake up and Taylor isn't in her bed. I lay there for a minute trying to make the decision if I should get out of bed or not. 5 minutes later I finally drag myself to the bathroom. I see that Taylor has laid out a pair of great sweatpants and a black tank top for me on the counter. I take another shower, put the clothes on, and then I hear Taylor walking into her room. "Laura?" "I'm in here Tay" I say back a little to eagerly. "Hey" she says as she greets me with a kiss. "What's got you in such a good mood this morning?" I say with a giggle. "Well, there is a hot woman standing in my bathroom" she says with a smile.

"I cooked breakfast, I put your plate on the table with a cup of orange juice." "You didn't have to do that Tay." "I wanted to babe." She then gives me a kiss and goes into her living room.

I then brush my teeth and head into her dining room and see the breakfast she has cooked for me. On the play was some eggs, bacon, and a waffle with a strawberry on top. Taylor then walks in and grabs something out of the fridge. "Here's some syrup if you want some. Also, there are more waffles on the plate that's on the island." "Thank you for this. It looks so fucking good." "Well, it doesn't matter if it looks good. How does it taste?" She says with a giggle.

I then take a bite of eggs. "These are the best eggs I've ever eaten." I say genuinely. "You're such a liar." She says giving me a playful punch on the arm. "I swear to you, this is so good. But it doesn't taste as good as you do." I say with a wink. "Whatever" she replies while trying to hide her smile. She then gets up and goes back into the living room.

After the leaves I pour some syrup on to my waffle and then I eat every last bite. I couldn't help but to get another waffle. After I finish eating I get up and wash the dishes I dirtied. I then go into the living room and lay on the couch with Taylor.

"So Schilling, what does today have in store?" "Well Prepon, we can do anything. We can stay here and chill, or we can go out and do something. "Anything is fine, as long as I'm with you." When I say this, Taylor's face turns bright red. "Is Taylor blushing?" I say with a smirk.

She then turns to me and gives me a kiss. "Let's flip a coin. Heads we stay here, tails we go out."

She then gets up and gets a quarter out of her purse. She the flips it and it lands on heads. "Looks like we're staying in" she says with a smirk.

 **• sorry if it takes awhile before the next chapter. I'm currently going through some stuff but I'm trying my best •**


	7. Update

**For now I'm done with writing the story. I might continue, but I've got a lot going on. I just thought I should tell you. Again, I might continue with it, but I might not. Thanks for your support anyways**


End file.
